Beaten into his arms Ereri Riren
by Taeill
Summary: Eren is being abused by his father and one time it gets taken too far, leaving Eren barley breathing on the side of the road. Levi hears someone calling for help. Going towards the sound, he sees a boy with beautiful eyes, beaten to a pulp and barley breathing. Modern day AU
1. Last Breaths

A sharp pain across his cheek that was caused by a slap to his face, made Eren cry out in pain. Eren's father had Eren backed against the wall, holding him by his throat, making it difficult for Eren to breathe, clawing at his fathers arms, but he wouldn't budge. Eren's father, Grisha, growled and held him tighter.

"It's all your fault you piece of shit, it's your fault she's dead!" Grisha yelled at his son, throwing him on the ground, kicking his stomach and face. "You were the fucking distraction that caused her to crash, you were the one who survived. Why the fuck did you have to live instead of my perfect wife?!" He said in between kicks "Why was I left with this sorry goddamned excuse of a son, instead of Carla!?"

Eren sobbed and cried, taking the beating his father was giving him, but begging him to stop. "Dad! It wa-" He was cut short with another kick to the stomach. Eren started coughing up blood "You don't address me as dad or father anymore you piece of shit." Eren continued to cough, yet determined to finish his statement "Nngh! I-It wasn't my f-fault!" He said in between coughs and sobs..

"Yes it fucking was! You distracted her, making her hit that God damn tree you disgrace!"

Eren cried out in pain and grief. He wanted to fight back so bad, but he didn't have the strength, nor willpower to fight his father.

Grisha had pulled Eren up by his neck once again, and he spit in his face. He slammed Eren hard into the ground, then leaving Eren on the floor, beaten to a bloody pulp, close to death. There Eren lay, whimpering, barley breathing, trying to move.

Eren was breathing what he thought would be his last breaths. When, something happened. Erens eyes where closing, when he heard footsteps. Eren gathered up all the strength and willpower he could muster, and he screamed for help. He quickly ran out of breath and panted, he heard the footsteps quickly getting louder, they sounded like they were running. Eren let out the small breath he was holding in. When a figure stood over him, leaning down and urgently shaking him. Eren couldn't hear what he was saying for some reason, but he looked like he was panicking, he pulled out his phone calling 911. Eren reached up to try and touch the person. They held their phone in one hand and cupped Eren's cheek in the other, soothing him, telling him it would be alright.

Eren felt safe, calm, too calm, he felt as if he was drifting off into a deep sleep. Eren's eyelids kept getting heavier, all he wanted was to just close them, but the stranger told him, begged him to keep his eyes open, Eren tried his hardest to fulfill the strangers wishes as he heard sirens...but all of a sudden...everything went black.

A/N hiya, it's me, writing a new story. And as you can tell, it's very explicit.

Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it, I've already finished the next chapter, I'll post it next week or something.

I think this story is gonna be fun to write.

~ Madi (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	2. Steel Grey Eyes

Eren felt cold. So cold. Eren shuddered, opening his eyes only to be enveloped by darkness. He felt heavy, yet felt as if he was floating.  
He thought to himself 'Am I dead?'  
All of a sudden he fell, and hit a hard surface. Standing up he tried to look at his hands only to see pitch blackness. He tried calling for someone, anyone, but no words escaped his mouth.  
Eren looked around quickly, trying to find something that wasn't so dark, when he saw a light.  
Eren felt so relieved, running towards the light, seeking warmth and comfort.  
He was nearly there, so close, when he heard a noise. He heard his name being called. He looked around to find the owner of the voice, to see a petite woman figure that seemed so familiar. Going to it, he relized who it was. Now sprinting towards it, he crushed it in a hug "M - mom I thought you were dead!" Eren sobbed and his mother smiled softly, running her fingers through Eren's hair. His mother softly took his chin into her hand and made it to where he was looking at her. "Eren, my beautiful boy. I am so sorry, but I am dead. It was just simply my time to go my darling." Eren was shocked "but you're right here! Wait wait wait, does that mean I'm dead too!?" His mother said in a soothing voice "No dear, it isn't your time yet. You need to live and love. Go live a happy life my darling. I have to send you back now, but remember, I love you, 'll see each other again one day"  
And with that she disappeared, leaving Eren.  
After that he could hear faint voices surrounding him, making him spin around trying to locate the origin of the voices, but they were coming from all over. He cried out, clutching his ears and crawling up in a fetal position on the floor.

Eren didn't know how long he had layed there, but eventually they stopped, and the blackness started fading.  
His surroundings had changed as he had jolted up from a bed. Looking around he draws the conclusion that he was in a hospital.  
He was panting, for some reason out of breath. His eyes still adjusting to the florescent lights in the room.  
A tall, big man, not big as in fat, but big as in muscular, came in. He has blond hair and baby blue eyes, but don't even get me started on his eyebrows. Those were by far the biggest eyebrows he had ever seen on someone.  
The man began to speak, and he smiled "Hello there, my name is Erwin and I'm your doctor for now. We never found out your name, do you mind telling me so we can fill our some paperwork?."  
Eren nodded slowly "My name is E-eren Jäeger." Erens throat felt dry and scratchy, and his words came out rusty.  
Erwin smiled again, thanking Eren, writing his name on a paper on a clip board. "Alright Eren, thank you. Okay, so do you remember what happened, because when you had gotten here, you were legally dead, so we had to revive you. You had many cuts and bruises and a big gash to the head and face."  
Eren breathing got shallower as he recalled the events from what seemed such a short time ran a hand across his face, and felt a giant band aid type thing, and he started to panic "What's this on my face a-and how long ha-have I been asleep!?"  
Erwin replied "2 days"  
"Who was that person that saved me? I have to thank them!" Eren tried getting up, almost ripping the needles stuck in his arms come out. Erwin rushed over to Eren and told him to calm down, and that the man that saved him was actually in the waiting room wanting to see of he was alright, and he would go get him after Eren would try to remember what happened.  
Eren took a deep breath and told the doctor what he remebered, his memory was fuzzy but he still remember all the gruesome details of what had previously happend, close to tears.  
Eren put his face in his hands and remembered the bandage. "You never explained this." Eren said as he pointed to the bandage on his face, his eyes were wide with worry.  
Erwin gave him a sad look and began to talk "Remember how I said you had a gash in your face? That's it. And..." He trailed off.  
"And what?!" Eren said looking even more worries.  
"It's most likely going to scar."

It had taken Eren a while to calm down, but he eventually did. He stayed quiet for a while and looked up at the doctor. "Can I see the man that saved me?"  
Erwin nodded and headed out the door.  
While Eren waited for Erwin, he sat in the uncomfortable hospital bed, twiddling with his thumbs, he recalled all of the events that had just recently happened. The events that left him bloody on the side of the road. The events that led him here, where he sat.  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open. His head immediately shot up, to see a man with steel grey eyes, black as night hair styled in an undercut, and a the sharpest jawline he had ever seen. He was also very short, especially standing next to Erwin, the man standing before him was the most beautiful man Eren had ever laid his eyes upon.


End file.
